Reign
by Dompierre
Summary: Love messes up everything: Bedsheets, sleep schedules, eating habits. And most importantly Missions. I work for the Royal Lords, the Reigning rulers of the supernatural world. One simple (or so I thought) mission to turn in Edward Cullen, turned into something that even now I still can't comprehend. I just know that the Cullen Coven isn't in one bit friendly.OOC/AU/DARK Futa or No?


Royals

Bella/Rosalie

OOC/AU/FUTA

…

2006

 **Bella POV**

I was sipping on a flat coca cola while staring at the paper work in front of me. It seemed as though my three-year vacation was up. There were papers scattered around everywhere with "sensitive" information, when really it was anything you could easily look up on the Internet. I was currently staring at a photo of some bronze haired guy named Edward Cullen, he resided in Washington with his other golden-eyed friends. I was supposed to go over there and arrest him and the coven leader and bring them in for attempted exposure. Sounded like an easy job though Washington State is literally across the map. I'd need money, a passport, and a ride.

I haven't spoken to my brother in quite some time. Last I heard of him he was in Australia taking care of some business for the "Royal Lords."

It's a bullshit name, personally I think there shouldn't be any government in the supernatural world but I wasn't around when the rules were made.

Back in the 1950's during the cold war the "Royal Lords" were referred to as the Volturi. And the Volturi became weary of this particular war because of the weapons that were being produced. They figured if we, the supernatural community, decided to out ourselves, that the world now had weapons that could easily destroy us. So whatever world domination plan the Volturi had was put under the rug for later.

The Volturi started recruiting vampires and wolves alike to help protect them. Problem was that there was so much more in the supernatural world that they weren't aware of.

When the word got out that the Volturi was looking for wolves, anyone with an ounce of wolf DNA in their blood stream took them up on the offer.

Shifters, Lycans, purebred werewolves… the list goes on.

The Volturi weren't aware of the Japanese Labs; a group of shifters who were still a little salty after the first war. So they decided that going to the Volturi to pledge their allegiance, and then taking out the rulers, was a good step to causing chaos throughout the country.

Long story short, they over through the Volturi easily and placed themselves as the leaders and called themselves the "Royal Lords". Only one vampire worked for them a few humans and other shifters.

It works pretty well, they don't brag about their power or make any unrealistic rules. They just make sure that no one exposes our world and that no one tries to overtake them, they're like the neighborhood watch so to speak.

A few Lycans were selected to hold a contract with them; my brother and I were among the few that were picked.

My brother was hired to be a hit man after forgoing training.

My job was like a bounty hunter of sorts. Dead or Alive, bring them in.

Vampires usually were never the ones to be brought in, they lived on their own, blending into the human crowd, not making a scene. Whenever a vampire was brought in though, they never made it out. Usually whatever crime they did was punishable by death, and the Royal Lords were never really fans of vampires to begin with.

So I packed an overnight bag, figuring I wouldn't be there for too long and went to shower and get ready.

When I put my bag over my shoulder I took out my phone to call up a guy who does my paper work so I could pick up my new passport and other legal papers.

I figured I'd just go right in and arrest the boy, bring him back quickly so I could get back to my vacation.

Three hours later, I found myself on a private plane going towards the dreaded United States.

There were two guards on the plane with me to witness that I am indeed doing my job. The pilot seemed to be human though, which was strange considering the business matter. I was briefed that when I made contact with this Cullen boy that I am to report it immediately before taking any action, though I still have the right to kill if needed.

I never asked many questions about the charge being filed against him; I care more about the pay out

So after a day of riding around in a plane we touched down in Seattle. It was nighttime, and though I had plenty to eat on my ride over, I didn't get a wink of sleep.

I was told I have only a week before he needed to be brought back, or they'd send in someone else to do my job. So, I quickly booked a hotel for the night and looked forward to sending this Cullen to the Royal Lords so I could get back to my home.

By the time I was up and ready to start my day it was late in the afternoon. I don't sleep in much but the jet lag and extreme time zone change took a toll on my body. I dressed up in my usual jeans and t-shirt. The weather doesn't affect me but people seemed to be wearing sweatshirts and other long sleeved outer garments.

So I put on my jacket that had the Royal Lord's symbol on it, and slid on some boots. I looked like a regular teenager, not some supernatural "police officer". I pulled out the manila envelope and placed it on the small desk the room provided. I took out the contents and went through the various pages until I found what I was looking for, an address.

I read it over and over until I memorized it and replaced the papers back into the folder. I continued packing all of my things. Figuring this should be my last day here anyway. After I put my bag on my shoulder I left the hotel and walked around outside until I spotted a tree line.

I quickly made my way towards it until I was deep enough in the woods to run at a speed that would get me two cities over in less than half an hour. My mind was processing the possible scenario's that could happen once I showed up at their doorstep. The longer I thought about it the more obvious it became that this might not be easy at all.

I stopped dead in my tracks when the smell of vampire mixed with something too familiar slapped me in my face.

I was deep in the woods but the harder I looked I could make out a small path that my feet automatically decided to follow. The tree line broke and I could make out a house that was bigger than anything I've ever seen. The walls were all glass, giving me a clear view of the Vampires that were already aware of my presence.

I continued to walk, sure that they would at least come outside eventually without making me knock on their front door.

But I was wrong. I had to knock, and it pissed me off.

When the door opened, a man who looked to be frozen in his late twenties opened the door. His golden eyes were a little unsettling considering it just looked unnatural.

"Hello, my name is Bella, I was sent here by the Royal Lords to retrieve the leader of this coven and an Edward Cullen."

I stated. The man seemed to freeze up for a split second before quickly recovering. He didn't speak at all instead just stepped to the side, I assume to let me in, which I did.

He closed the door and I looked around quickly, getting a feel of my surroundings. The staircase was directly in front of me, which spiraled up to the second floor. To my right it seemed to lead to a dining room of sorts, and to my left was the living room which I can now see held a couple of vampires who stared at me with either confusion, fear, or indifference.

The one that caught my eye was a blonde male who looked all too familiar. His curly hair was pushed back into a small ponytail and his golden eyes looked towards me with what could only be shock. I'm sure I was wearing the same look.

Jasper Whitlock. He was the only vampire that worked for the Royal Lords. He was sent away a few years back on a mission they said would take a lot of time. I wondered if he knew about this Edward Cullen fellow, or if he was in the middle of a case that had to deal with a separate person. Either way I suddenly felt as if I was intruding on his work, but still, I have a job to do.

He was a human drinker as well, so seeing his eyes golden like that put me off completely. I'm not sure what kind of things they're into in the coven but I couldn't wait to get out of this house.

No one talked, but they kind of stared curiously at the stare off me and Jasper were in the middle of. Still, the scent I thought was familiar wasn't coming from him; one of his powers has to deal with cutting his scent off in time of danger. Not sure why he'd do that when I'm around, but I'm sure he has his reasons.

Suddenly there was knock from behind me. I turned and noticed I was still standing in front of the door, so I moved off to the side as the older blonde man opened the door once again.

I didn't know who was behind the door but the blonde vamp seemed to have fear dripping out of his pores.

"Hello. Your time is up, as you know. I've given you three weeks. My boss isn't too happy with it. So I need to take you both before I get fired, and they send someone way worse."

The voice was familiar but seemed to be gruffer. My curiosity got the best of me so I walked behind the vampire to look over his shoulder.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, I'm here because you can't do _your_ job?" I stated while looking at the green eyes of my brother.

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "They're very convincing people. So I guess this is yours job now hm?"

He smiled while stating that, his right dimple showing as he came into the house, uninvited and kind of shrugged the vampire out of the way. His beefy arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. His hugs were always bear like but I couldn't help but get excited that I was seeing my brother after such a long time.

"I thought you were in Australia." I mumbled into his shoulder.

He put me down and sighed, obviously thinking about something. "I was. The mission went smoothly. I was on my way back to the UK when I received another phone call that I needed to come up here and grab some vampires that were trying to expose themselves. This coven likes to travel a lot though, so when I came up here there were only three of them."

He looked past me into the living room and scrunched up his face. "Now there are seven, which is weird. Isn't there like another rule with how many members are allowed?"

He glanced at the vampire who now closed the door and was leaning against it.

"Yeah, what's your name anyway? I keep calling you vamp in my head."

He smiled genuinely before holding out his hand. "Carlisle." I shook his hand and nodded.

So _Carlisle_ cleared his throat before putting his hands into his pockets.

"My coven only has 5 members, but we do know other vampires who come through and stay a while. There are two extra people here that you both might not know. Please, let me introduce you."

I raised my eyebrows at the back of his head while me and Emmett followed behind him into the living room.

I stood off the side. Emmett to my left with his arms folded across his chest. I mimicked his actions and leaned against the railing of the stairs while looking at every vampire in the room. When my eyes landed on Jasper I tried to hold in my smirk as he rolled his eyes, he's such an idiot. And then I looked beside him and saw a woman who could only be described as nothing less than beautiful. Her beauty was so ancient, if that's even a word to explain it. Her hair was curled perfectly and it hung down over her right shoulder. Her golden eyes bored into mine and I couldn't look away to check out the rest of her, but I was fine staring into her eyes.

The gold fit her it complimented her beauty. I don't think I'd like red eyes on her very much.

"…Is Japer, and his coven mate Rosalie Hale…"

Carlisle voice came into my mind while introducing the woman I've been staring at for quite some time.

"Hale?" My brother asked. I finally broke eye contact to glance at him and he seemed to be shaking.

Rosalie nodded her head, her face scrunched up to show her confusion.

"You were the one that went missing." He trailed off while staring at her. "You look just like your mother."

Rosalie's eyes were wide, I'm not sure what she was feeling but I took the opportunity to look around at the room.

Jasper was looking at me, his eyes flickered. And for a millisecond I cold see the red eyes that looked natural on him.

The fuck. I was a little freaked out by the sudden change. He got up from the couch while everyone was talking and walked outside. I followed him, assuming he wanted to speak to me.

We stopped only about two miles out from the house when Jasper turned around to look at me.

"Listen, the job I'm doing is bigger than you. It's bigger than the Royals. After being here for some time there's something creepy about the coven. And I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. But in order for me to do that I need you to let Edward go, I promise he wont cause any more attention to the Royals, I'm aware that's your only job so I wont risk it. Just, I'm asking politely for you to stay out of my way."

I thought hard about it. I wouldn't get in trouble if shit went down, they'd just kill this coven without a second thought, and they'd reign hell onto them with a thousand forms of torture and kill anyone in their way. Bad thing was, that I wouldn't get paid.

"I'm not leaving empty handed."

"If you need money, I'll give you some fucking money."

I crossed my arms. Becoming impatient. "Listen, Jasper. Obviously the Royals like you, and that's great and all. But whatever you're supposed to be doing here isn't exactly working since they've sent my brother, and myself out to clean up whatever mess that boy is making. You know my brother is the best assassin the Royals have, and he was actually _asking_ Carlisle for him, which is not like him. This boy is going to be worth money soon, the bounty on his head is already cutting half a million. So clean up whatever shit you have to. But if that price gets raised, I will kill him."

He took a deep unneeded breath.

"This is important Bella. They're doing something big. And you being here is blowing my fucking cover. Now, leave."

I grated my teeth together before nodding. Whatever Jasper had to do obviously was making him sour.

"How about this. There's a girl by the named of Angela Webber up in Alaska. She's a witch; she lives in Denali by another group of bambi eating vamps. If you can convince her to charm a ring for you, you can come back and help me with this. It should take you about a month tops. Deal?"

"Do I get to kill Edward?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Fucking shit. No, not until this is ready. Just get the fucking ring from her, come back, and I'll pay you double whatever the Royals offered."

"How do I know you'll be true to your word."

He clenched his jaw, his patience wearing thin. Good, I'm not the only one.

"You can take my partner with you. She knows who Angela is."

I nodded and started to walk off before he stopped me again.

"Take your brother too. I don't want him anywhere near this house."

"That's a lot of fucking baggage. You know I work alone, with me and my brother together we'd end up killing everyone in that damn area, your partner included. So how about this. I chase Edward, I kill him, I go home. Sounds better that way, don't you think?"

"You seem a little irritable _Isabella._ What? Not having any of that good sex with those _Lords_ anymore? What? Did they cut you off or something? You used to be so easy to convince. Now it's like trying to pull teeth with you."

A growl rumbled low in my chest and I tried to keep my temper in check. Jasper is one of the best fighters I know. It would be futile to try and fight him. But damn if it wasn't taking all of my control to not jump and rip his throat out.

"Watch your mouth Jasper." I growled, feeling my canines growing.

"Right after you calm the fuck down, and work with me."

I huffed and looked up at the gray sky. I guess I have nothing to lose, except for two guards who are somewhere around.

"I have two guards who came with me. Can't really leave without them knowing."

I thought for a second. "Yeah I'm just gonna take Edward out. Sorry." I started to walk away and Jasper grabbed my arm.

"I'll take care of them. Ok? Just give me a day. They'll be _gone_."

I nodded my head. Hoping he wouldn't let me down. I was willing to help, but I wasn't trying to risk my life for it.

 **BOOM, this is it. It's long I'm sorry.**

 **Please review, please, reviews are the only thing that motivate me to write more.**


End file.
